Crazy
by Baby Bear
Summary: Just something crazy that turned out totally different than I figured it to be!!!


Title:Crazy  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own it...never have never will...v.v;;; but I can wish!  
  
A.N. This is something that I did on a whim when I was really crazy at like 11:00.   
  
  
  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes at the untalented actress who she watched recite HER words on the screen. She couldn't believe this. One night of drunkeness and she spills out her whole story of the Labyrinth to some young uninspired screen writer who takes the story adds a little bit of idiotic parts into it, and turns it into a movie. 'What a bust...' She thought silently to herself as she watched the young blonde yell and scream as the firey's tried to take off her head. "Come on! He could have at least come up with a good thing for the firey's they look like little fat things with peg legs!!" She grumbled lightly and yelled at the tv. "Hey! What happened to Ludo! Oh come on!" She continued to critize the movie. "What happened to the Esther Room!?" She growled as she watched the blond run in the throne room and look at the 'king' and yelled, "You have no control over me..." way to enthusiastically and she could even get the words right! Picking up the remote control, she turned the tv off and rolled her eyes again as she made her way to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of milk. 'I wonder what Jareth would have to say about this...' She shook her head at the thought and went back to her bedroom to get ready for bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't believe this!" Came an angry voice. Many goblins scurried around and under things to excape the kings wrath. "Why if I could get my hands on that little...ARGH!" He screamed and kicked a goblin that had not been smart enough to hide out of his way and through a window that had magically appeared. "At least they could have found a decent Goblin King to play me!! You think they would have. But no. Instead they chose a weak old guy!" He yelled and kicked another goblin into a wall. He picked up another Goblin, "Do I look weak and old to you?"   
  
The goblin looked around uneasily and shook his head vigoriously hoping nothing bad would happen to him. "That's what I thought!" He set the goblin down. Turned is back and then turned back around kicking him out of the window. "Damn writers!"  
  
He suddenly got an idea. This would give him a good enough excuse to bug Sarah. It had been a while since he had seen her. Walking to the window, he turned into an owl in a flurry of white feathers and headed Aboveground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Pinning her hair up in a loose bun, she walked into her room and pulled on her undergarments. Walking to her dresser, she pulled open a drawer and rumaged through for the most comfortable night set she could think of. Which ended up being a pair of baby blue pajama pants with a dark purple tank top. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she rolled her eyes for the uptenth time that night. It had been 9 years since she had been in the labyrinth and no matter what she did to herself, she still looked like a teen in her most comfortable cloths.   
  
'No..just lazy..' Her mind told her causing a soft smile to spread over her lips. Taking the pins out of her hair, she brushed it out and then put it back up in the same style, just a bit tighter, that way she didn't have water dripping all over her.   
  
Yawning lightly, she walked to her large queen size bed and pulled the covers back and away from the head board. Climbing under, she nuzzled in and clapped her hands. The lights went out, she closed her eyes, and she smiled nestling in for a long nights rest.   
  
Her eyes snapped open as she heard a loud noise from across her room. She shot up in bed and looked quickly around the room, 'was that window open?' She questioned herself silently while she tried to catch her breath. Standing up cautiously, she made her way to the window and closed it shut, locking it, and pulling the blinds to.   
  
She took a deep breath, feeling better and more secure after closing the window. Turning back to her bed, she jumped back, eyes wide and screamed.  
  
  
"You seem happy to see me." Jareth smirked and crossed his arms over his chest looking elegant in his dark black tights and midnight blue shirt, with, of course, his pendant dangling from around his neck.  
  
"Jareth! Why I oughta!" She stomped to him and was about to hit him, but frowned when he grabbed both her wrists in his hands.  
  
"Oh...feirce...want to tumble?" he asked seductively causing her to get butterflies in her stomach and she quickly got rid of them and frowned up at him.   
  
"No...I don't want to..tumble." She growled and pushed away from him, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I just came to talk about a certain movie that I happened to catch a little while ago..." he smirked arrogantly at her.  
  
She bit her lip lightly, "oops..?"  
  
"Oops? You tell your story of me and make them screw up the whole thing and all you can say is 'oops'? If I didn't like you, I'd tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you could blink!"  
  
She blinked..."You like me?"  
  
He blinked, "Umm.."  
  
"You really like me?" She giggled and did a little spin into his arms. "you know what?"  
  
He looked at her, wide eyes, just a little scared..."umm...what?"  
  
She tapped his nose and smiled, "I like you too!" She giggled and ran out of the room like a 5 year old.   
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, dissappearing and reappearing back at his castle. There was something seriously wrong with that girl...but he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah yawned and peeked back into her room, searching high and low for any sign of the goblin king. She was a better actor than she thought! Yawning tiredly, she crawled back into bed and fell asleep. Not noticing as the Goblin King reappeared back in her room and kissed her forehead, leaving little glitter blotches on her cheeks and forhead. She nuzzled her pillow and yawned again.   
  
He smiled down at her and quickly turned into an owl in a fluter of white feathers and glitter and flew out of the room leaving the window wide open.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around midnight, Sarah woke up and frowned at the open window that was making her cold. Grumbling she forced herself up and to the window and closed it. But stopped as she saw the streaks of lightening peirce the sky and the loud roar of thunder echo endlessly.   
  
She smiled softly as it made her drowzy. Crawling back to bed to grumbled. "He really needs to learn to close my window when he leaves..."   
  
The next morning, she yawned and sat up and stretched. Getting ready for work She looked in the mirror. "JARETH!"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
She whirled looking at him. "Would you stop glitterfying me!? People keep giving me weird looks at work!"  
  
"But they look so good on you." He smiled  
  
"Well make them go away!"   
  
"No.."  
  
"Jareth.." She warned...  
  
"No..." Smirking, he dissappeared.  
  
Growling she went to work.  
  
  
As she walked down the isles of the law firm that she was a secretary for her dad's brother for a job while she wasn't acting ((did that make sense??)), she winced at the whisperings that went through a rush following her all the way down the isle to her little desk. She grumbled. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
12:30 LUNCH TIME  
  
Sarah made her way to the little cafe across the street. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as a little girl passing pointed her out and yelled "Fairy!" To her mother. She couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself as the mom dragged the little girl away. Pushing the door to the cafe open, she ordered her normal lemon tea and chicken sandwhich.  
  
"Hello Fairy.." Came a deep rich british voice causing her to look up.  
  
She smirked at his get up. "Well, don't you look festive today?" She asked referring to the navy blue suit he sported effortlessly.  
  
"Of course....unless you would prefer the tights..." He questioned getting ready to snapp his fingers..  
  
"No..that's okay. At least not when we're in public."  
  
"Well I can change that..."   
  
In a flash they were back in her apartment. Him in his regular tights.  
  
She lifted a brow. "I really have to go back to work..."  
  
"No you don't..." He smiled seductively and pulled her close to him.  
  
She giggled lightly and shook her head with a sly smile..."Now it's time to tumble.."  
  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Okay this is crazy and it turned out really differently than I thought it would be because I was going for something serious and then I decided to go crazy around midnight....*sighs* Oh well....TTYL!  
  
Luv ya,  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  



End file.
